


Gundam Wing Interludes: Two: Promise

by Megumi_L1



Series: Gundam Wing Interludes [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: Mya Winner overhears a few of Quatre's conversations and makes a solemn vow. Incomplete, and not yet connected to another story.





	Gundam Wing Interludes: Two: Promise

"Clarisa - you must - Clarisa! Damn it, Clarisa! Don't you _dare_ -"

Quatre stopped pacing the office in his house and shifted the cordless phone from one ear to the other.

"Clarisa-"

He stiffened, exhaled, then ended the transmission from his end and put the phone on the desk.

Rashid got up from behind the desk.

" _Master_ Quatre. You can't continue to allow her to treat you that way. And you can't continue to call her more than the allowed times per month. This is the fifth time in two days and at least the fifteenth this month alone."

"I am _not_ giving up."

Quatre stared at the phone, as though it would give him an answer he needed.

"Not until she acknowledges Mya."

Rashid exhaled.

"You've done all that there is to be done. You can't force her. The fact that she allows you to call her so often shows generousity on her part. Her father's as well."

 _That's if Lanson knows about these phone calls. The number is supposed to be private,_ Quatre thought.

"Her _father_ can go to hell."

"I'm sure he has the same sentiments for _you_."

"I really don't care. _Mya_ is what's important. Clarisa has _got_ to acknowledge her only child. Mya needs her mother."

You _need her, and she knows it,_ Rashid thought. _That's why she accepts your calls. Don't you understand that, young sir? If she can feel guilt, you're soothing it. And if she has a conscience, you're taking the sting out of her responsibilities. She has control over you. Don't you see that? Or are you blinded by your determination and your attraction to her? She is_ using _you._

Quatre glared at Rashid, but the older man knew his charge wasn't angry with _him_.

"And I am _not_ giving up. She is _our_ daughter."

"But sir-"

"I have rights, damn it."

"You could be arrested, and not even you would be able to stop that."

Quatre exhaled.

"She needs her mother. She's surrounded by love, but it's not the same."

"Sir-"

In an uncharacteristic show of sudden anger, Quatre picked up the cordless phone and flung it against the nearest wall.

"Damn her! No cards, no letters, no _anything!_ Mya's being brave. But sometimes she calls her mother's name in her dreams. It breaks my heart more and more each time."

He looked at the pieces of the phone.

"I'm not giving up."

Rashid closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

_There's no talking him out of this. And there's no point in trying to make him see reason._

He opened his eyes.

"How about some tea, Master Quatre? You need to relax."

Quatre ran a hand backwards through his hair.

"Yes. Sure. All right."

Rashid nodded, then stood up and bowed to Quatre.

"I'll be back soon."

"Thanks. And I'll clean up this mess."

-GWFI2P-

While Quatre and Rashid had been talking, Mya Quaterine Winner had been toddling over to the ajar office door.

 _Good! I_ found _you, Daddy. Let's play-_

And then she had heard her father tell Rashid that Lanson could go to hell.

As quickly as she could she walked over to the closet next to her father's office and pushed on the door, hoping it wasn't locked.

_Why do you hate us, Mama? What did we do to you?_

Didn't Clarisa know that Quatre still loved her? She _had_ to know.

Mya knew when Quatre was going to call Clarisa. He would be mean in the mornings - not to Mya, he was never mean to _her_ , but he would seem distracted - and complain and grumble, as though preparing for what he would have to go through once he placed the call.

It was the same way each time. And it wasn't fair.

_You must love him too, Mama._

Otherwise, she wouldn't allow him to call her so much.

Or did she just feel guilty about abandoning Mya, and Quatre's attempts to win her over made her feel better about herself? She had so much power over him. Did she know that?

The door wasn't locked, but it was stuck. Mya winced, then pushed with all her might.

_You're mean, Mama. Mean!_

She froze.

"Mya?"

The door finally gave way.

-TBC-


End file.
